Under-LustMob (lustmob) a Lust filled Mafia Like Undertale
by Yamisyaoran
Summary: This world is a AU of the original, How you ask? Well that's simple. Corruption in the code like all else. This world is plagued with lust and mafia like mentality. Who am I? Well Im Chara, and I will be walking you though this AU of mine, from the Tales and Accounts of Frisk and many others. So sit back as a write this, perhaps this account of our history will be a enjoyable read.


Prolog: Under-LustMob

Ų̵̢͔͈̭̲͇̖͔̙̺͇̙̰̰̅̈́̄́͋͂̆͗n̸̩̘̠͍̍̎͂͐͊̍͌̄͒̂͂͗̐͠d̴̨̯̝̭͍͕͒̅̐ḛ̶̛̱̣̬͙̖͍̟͔̘͓̇̈́̿͐͐͊̀̈r̸̙͓̒̽̌͑͋͐͘̚̚ẗ̴̡͇̺̟̼͎̯̮̞̘̻́̂̒͊̇͆̊̔̋̑̉͗͋ą̴̟̲̥̩͆͋̈͆͌̅̋͜͠l̷̨̪͔̻̣̻̥̻̈́͆̓̈́̆̓̾́̏̐̀͠e̷̺̰̓̇ ̴̡̩̮͓͖̞̽̃̆͆̇̓̃͛͝A̶͇̩̯̟̥̚Ų̵̟̖̺̠̯̹͚̂̏̒͑̈́͂̇̔̄̐̓̍͑̓͠ ̷̨̤̜̗̼̽̀͛̽͘C̶̡̨͙̼͇͇̺̹̈́̂̽̓̑͘ŏ̵̬͔̂̓́͆͗d̴̝̤̫̰̰̼̪̩͇̹̣͒͋͌́͛͒̀͛̾̽͑̅͗͝͝e̴̢̧̡̦͇̺̹̙͓̠̹͙̠̓:̶̡̨͍͇̫̯͚͙̮͍͕̺̯̆̀̑̍̑̅̈́̒͐̽̚ͅ ̴̦̥̖͔̤͋̍̌͆̑͝#̷͈̙̗̝̥̦͇͇̠͓͚̞͙̀͂͛͊͠8̷͈͎̺̜͔͕̜͙̦̽4̴̠͖͔͍̬͚̲̮̗͉̂6̴̢̦̰̣͐̈̓̚9̸̡̨̮͚͕͎͕̞̙̰͖͙̀́͐ ̴̠͔̃̌̈́͋̏̈́̒̾̉̈̐̉̄͆̚

Undertale AU Name: **Lustmob**

Login: Chara "Yami" Dreemurr

Password: *************

To better understand the Lust mob AU I guess this is needed. My name is chara, but you may call me Yami to differ me from other Chara's out there. I am Writing this to help give a bigger picture of a AU that went so WRONG, yet so RIGHT at the same time. ❤ So please excuse the writing, I am not the best at Writing in the human understanding, or well. In a normal font that others normally see. Like meny in this world. Each person speaks in a diffrent Font so I will try writing in their font when names and such come apparent.

Anyways to Get to the point This world of mine was created after 2,823 PASIFIST runs, 2,790 NEUTRAL runs, And 3,343 GENOCIDE Runs. I know thats alot but thats how some AU's go. Somewhere along the line our timeline got Corrupted. We dont know where. Mayi it was around the 2,000'th or 3,000'th marker. But something broke. Changing the timeline, making, it darker, and more. I can only assume as… LEWD.

Anyways, The best way I can assosiate this is though the Mutiverse San's Files, Yes thats right. My AU's Comedian was able to contact other universe's and learn of "THE BOOK" as he calls it. And has made his own files on the matter. For a lazy bonehead he can be quite "useful" at times. For a bonehead I want to kill, even to this day. (Only thing stopping me is a promise to Frisk, or as we call her Yume. So looking into these Files two AU codes come into play that match up with our universe. These codes are as follows:

AU name: **Underlust**

Au code: #̸̡̫̗̩̦̠̤͍̭̯̻̱̭̗͜͠2̸̞̰̣̗̱̼́͌̔̅̀̓͗̆̈́̓͘͜͝͝0̵͎̜̌̑͒̆͊̐̀̒̈̚͝6̵̭̗̩͖̟̥͇̥͈̹̪̉͊͑̒̈́̽̓̄̏͜͜9̷̟͙̺͍̮̂́̆̿̇̇̃̕̕͠

Underlust is a AU that is highly sexualised aparently, it apear's that All people and Monsters are overly sexualized and search for sexual attention except Mettaton who was a victim of sexual assault/rape. Everyone typically wears revealing clothing. Also It seems like Certain locations, such as Grillby's are also changed to fit the theme. However To further Understand This AU I sujest looking more into it. I have been given a code that can link you if your Computer's allow for multiverse connections to read into the AU yourself.

wiki/Underlust

AU name Mobtale (Undermafia, Or MafiaTale)

AU code: #̷̱̱̲͖̣̠̼̹̓̔̄͐̈́̏͛̈̈́̆̕3̵̡̢̛̹̺̥̦͖̞̲̩̗̟̅̾͌̎͗̒̈̃̏̔͋̉̇̐2̸̨̝̳͖̖̘͉͍͕̦̤͉̈́̓͘8̸̢̡̠̠̻͊̾̾̿̀̀̑̄̀̈́͠6̵̧͇̤̣̥̞̣̹̭̱̼̬͕͇̀̄͒͊͒̎͝͝

This AU is harder to know of, As it goes by two diffrent names and cant seem to make up its mind on the matter. However one thing is for sure, as this world is centered around a mafia like mentalityin culuter and a manner of being. I have been given a code that can link you as well to this AU as well, if your Computer's allow for multiverse connections to read into the AU yourself.

wiki/MafiaTale

wiki/UnderMafia

Anyways Enough about other AU's It's time to help you learn about this AU right? Well I guess The better way to help you understand is to take you though the begining. How it all Began, and Continues to this day. I guess, this is no more a Letter then it is A jornal, or record of events I guess. I will be cross reffrencing With Frisk thoughout this Whole thing so. Somethings might seem a bit odd. But stay with me. It will be worth it.

~Signed Wit E

Chara "Yami" Dreemurr


End file.
